Time to pass
by Swany1985
Summary: Missing Scene of Hunted. What happened in the time till Sam came to save Dean from Gordon? Gordon had his own little plans to have some fun with Dean. Hurt/Slash, graphic sexual/violence. Don't like it, don't read it. No flames, please!


First of all: my English isn´t the best so mistakes are please forgiven.

Hunted - missing scene -

There he was. Lying on the ground, unconsciously, knocked out with the rifle in Gordon's hand. The black hunter looked down at his prey`s beloved brother. Dean Winchester. He licked his bottom lip and tasted blood. The younger man had clipped him a good one. Gordon shook his head and wiped the blood away with his sleeve. Then he kneeled down next to the other hunter.

Dean was still still not moving Gordon wandered his hand over the neck of the younger man, his broad shoulders, and down his back. After a few seconds the black hunter snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed behind his back and produced a rope out of a backpocket. He had to leave.

Quickly he tied Dean's hands behind his back with the rope. Then he threw the older Winchester boy across his shoulder and quickly climbed off the roof. He reached his car and put Dean on the backseat. Again he licked his lips when he looked at Dean.

'This face and body is just beautiful.' Shaking his head, Gordon went around the car and got behind the wheel. He started the engine and drove away to a place where he could have a little fun with Dean.

Dean wasn`t sure where he was nor did he really remember what had happened. The eyes still closed, he tried to touch his forehead, which hurt like hell, but something held his hands behind his back. "What the…" he mumbled and slowly opened his eyes.

Right in front of him was Gordon and stared greedily at him.

Dean backed away as best as he could, all tied up. "Don´t be shy Dean. I´m not going to hurt you", the black hunter said and laughed throatily. He inched closer and caressed his cheek. "You´re so beautiful" he whispered. Again Dean tried to get away from Gordon, but the black hunter just grabbed his collar and pulled Dean to him and kissed him hard

Gordon laughed when he saw Dean's disgusted face. "Hello, Dean…" he cooed and grabbed him again.  
"What do you want, Gordon?" the blonde growled and pulled desperately at his bonds.

„Actually, your brother… He's a menace!" Dean swallowed hard and shook his head. "But I could forget about Sam… If you are willing to do something…", the dark-skinned man said. Dean didn't like the way Gordon looked at him.  
„What have you been thinking about?", he inquired uncertainly.

A broad grin spread across Gordon's face. "Oh, believe me… there is a way…" Gordon grabbed the blonde and pressed his lips on the younger one's. Dean struggled.

„Why don't we get more comfortable?", the black hunter purred. Dean was pulled to his feet and pushed against the wall before he could do as much as protest. Startled, he gasped when he felt something hard against his bottom.

"Gordon… please…", he begged. The other hunter just laughed and started to knead Dean through his jeans.  
„Relax Dean…It'll feel better that way", he growled. But the blonde struggled even more. Gordon held him tight and let his hand slowly glide over the blonde's flat stomach. His hand dove under Dean's shirt and he opened the jeans.

"I'm warning you, Gordo –leave me alone!" Dean hissed.

But Gordon just laughed. „You should relax, Dean", the black hunter said and shoved the blonde's jeans down. At once Dean protested again and tried to fight back. Gordon laughed and pulled the blonde up. "You can struggle as you like. I'll get your sweet butt nonetheless", he cooed into his ear and forced him towards the small, decrepit table.

„Come on, Gordo – you don't really want to do this…" Now upset, Dean was panting. But Gordon simply put his big paw into Dean's neck, pressed him face down onto the tabletop and pinned him there. His other hand wandered between the legs of his prisoner, caressed the soft skin of the insides of Dean's thighs and up to the man's flaccid cock. "Please, Gordon", Deans begging sounded almost desperate now. He winced when he felt the other hunter's fingers between his butt cheeks. "Come on… you don't want to do this…", he implored.

Gordon slapped him across the back of his head. "Just shut up, Winchester, or I have to shut your piehole!", he snarled into Dean's ear. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. "I thought so…" Gordon laughed and smacked his butt. The blonde Winchester acknowledged it with a protesting yelp. That goaded the black hunter into slapping him again and again; about 20 times the black hand made contact with the white butt of his prisoner. When he was done, Gordon caressed the reddened skin almost tenderly.

"You're a damn purty boy, Dean", he said and let his fingers glide through Dean's chink. He felt the twitching rosette and forced Dean's butt cheeks apart. A shadowy twinkle sparkled through Gordon's dark eyes when he slid the first finger into Dean's virgin anus. Without giving Dean the chance to get used to the feeling, he started moving his finger back and forth.

Dean's muscles clamped tight around Gordon, and he screamed when he felt the finger inside. He tried to wind away from under Gordon, but the black hunter clutched his neck even tighter. "Stay still", he growled. He spit on Dean's butt and wet his entrance.

A second finger was pushed into the whimpering prisoner. "Shhhhh", Gordon hissed and moved his fingers in Dean. He scissored them, widening Dean's narrow passage. Soon a third finger followed and Gordon licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes scanned the room. He needed something to keep Dean open. His eyes were caught by his duffle bag, from which his little baton protruded.

A malicious grin spread across the lips of the older hunter. The hand that lay on Dean's neck was moved and slid up into the short blonde spikes of Dean's hair. "You don't run away", he purred and clawed his fingers into the hair, pulling the head back. "I got something for you!" With that, he cracked Dean's head onto the tabletop and let go of him.

Dizzy, the blonde didn't move, and Gordon ambled to his bag. He grabbed the baton he took from a police officer years ago, and a rubber. "Don't want your sweet little butt filled with splinters, right?", he laughed and went back to Dean who just came around. Dean groaned and tried to straighten up, his hands still bound behind his back.

Gordon grabbed Dean's neck again and pushed him back onto the tabletop. "I would really relax now if I were you", he suggested and rammed his fingers back into Dean. Agonized, Dean screamed.

„AAAAHHHHH!" He fought like a wounded animal, but Gordon just laughed. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the baton. He pushed it back and forth, moved it and had slid it half in after a few minutes. "You be a nice boy and keep that in", Gordon cooed and circled the table. The dark-skinned man opened his trousers and dropped them. "You'll deep throat me now, and you'd better be good, or your beloved kid brother will pay for it when he arrives", he threatened as he took position in front of Dean.

„Okay… okay… I'll do whatever you say… but leave Sammy alone", Dean said and stared at Gordon with big, panicked eyes.

"Such a well-mannered boy", Gordon laughed an pumped his own cock. He rubbed it on Dean's cheeks and then nudged it against his mouth. "Open up!" he ordered. Dean closed his eyes, whimpered and opened obediently his mouth. Gordon pushed his hips forward and penetrated Dean's lips.

A bitter taste spread on Dean's tongue and made him gag. Gordon trusted into Dean's mouth and moaned indignantly. "Oh god… great… yeah… awesome…", he yelped and moved faster. When Gordon looked down at the blonde he noticed Dean's disgusted face. "Dean, Dean, Dean, you should enjoy this", the hunter laughed and increased the speed.

A few minutes later Gordon was ready and spurted into Dean's mouth. He stayed in Dean and thus forced him to swallow. "Be a nice boy and swallow all", he said. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and obeyed. Satisfied, Gordon pulled out and patted Dean's cheek. "See, wasn't that bad", he said.

"Just wait till I get out of here. You'll feel so sorry for that!", the blonde snarled in response.

Gordon laughed, circling the table and stroke Dean's back. When he stood behind him, he slapped his butt again. "We should hurry and give Sammy a call", Gordon suggested. He pulled the baton out of Dean and pumped his cock, until it was hard again. He positioned the cock at Dean's entrance and pushed. Dean screamed. The pain was beyond all description. „AAAAHHHH!"

Gordon smirked and pushed his full length into Dean. His fingers wandered across the other man's flanks and grabbed for Dean's cock. It was soft and didn't react to Gordon's stimulation, but Gordon wasn't really interested. He started moving his hips.

After some thrusts against his prostrate Dean groaned and felt, disgusted by himself, how it began to arouse him.

Gordon felt it, too, and gave Dean's cock an almost gentle treatment. He kneaded, pumped and massaged the flesh. His own hips moved in a steady rhythm back and forth, and Dean whimpered and moaned, his eyes still squeezed shut.

„Oh… Dean… so tight… ah… haa… yes…", the dark-skinned man panted and spurted into the blonde's passage after a few minutes. Dean whimpered deep in his throat, so Gordon remained inside him and pressed stronger against the prostrate of the younger man. His hand moved faster. Dean shook his head when he felt it coming. He grunted and bit his lip when he found release. The waves of the orgasm washed over him and he gushed his juice all over Gordon's hand. "Aahhhh", he screamed when he exploded.

The cruel laughter of Gordon brought him back from the realms of heaven. The black hunter pulled out, and Dean groaned disgusted when Gordon's cock slipped out of his passage. "Hey, wasn't that bad, right?" Gordon asked and patted the blonde's butt. He pulled Dean's shorts and jeans up and dragged him back to a chair and pressed him down. "Time to do my job", he said when he bound Dean to the chair. When he was assured that Dean couldn't get free he pulled the cell phone out of Dean's pocket, which at just that moment chirped. "Oh… Sammy is calling", he laughed. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at Dean. "Don't dare to say something wrong." He opened the phone and brought it to Dean's ear.  
The End.

So I hope you like it. *waves and hides*


End file.
